Amare
by NicOla111 aka VL
Summary: "To love, like, be fond of or cherish." He needs a convincing wife. She needs a capable husband. But for only a certain amount of time.


Thank You for showing so much support for _Natsume Hyuuga's Wife _and _Twilight SakuraS. _Since there's a lot of requests to explain the "past" of _Natsume Hyuuga's Wife. _I've decided to make a story.

Any words (Japanese) you don't understand, please scroll down.  
**WARNING: Foul Language**

Disclaimer: I** do not** own _Gakuen Alice _or its' characters. I only own this plot. Thank you.

* * *

The Hyuuga's were well-known for their diligent, dynamic, and aggressive attitudes. Over the years, they've built a famous and influential company. However, they were also known for their extravagant events, high authority, and demand. Of course as a Hyuuga, Natsume was no different. Anyhow at the present he was now upset, annoyed and definitely angry.

"Jiji, why do I have to marry to inherit the company?" he asked in an irritated voice.

An old man about the age of his 80's looked up, away from his files and said, "Because you are about to enter your 30's but you're unmarried and on top of that you have no girlfriend. Additionally, I think you also have no intention of finding one anytime soon."

"I can just find one _after_ I inherit the company. Besides women are just irresponsible, moronic, dense, foolish, half-witted, pointless, trivial beings. Excluding bachan, okaa-san, and Aoi."

"Well excuse me young man, there's a saying of 'behind every successful man, there's a great woman'. There are _many_ _**successful **_young women that are not 'irresponsible, moronic, dense, foolish, half-witted, pointless, trivial beings'. You will be going nowhere without someone to support you for the rest of your life. Your mother and I are not going to live that far and stay with you. Aoi is going to find her partner in life and stay by him, whether I like it or not. So you need to find someone who will stay with you until your **death**. I know you have no intention even **after** you inherit this company, so this will be the only way."

A little surprised at his words, "Even so you don't have to set me up on blind dates with these tramps, greedy gold-diggers."

Shocked but regained his composure and said, "Well if you don't want me to set up these blind dates with tramps, greedy gold-diggers then go find yourself a girlfriend! Also don't try to make deals with girls to try to convince me that you're 'in love'."

Natsume POV

_Shit! He knew! Why the fuck didn't tell me?! I probably looked like an idiot to him. Ugh, and I had to hug and kiss those dirty hoes._

"Ji—"

"Don't try to argue with me young man, my decision is final. If you don't find a girl by the end of the week, you are going on another blind date."

_Ugh another one? Where the hell am I going to find a **decent **girlfriend within** a week**? I hope Ruka has a decent girl who can act well for me._

End of POV

"Then I'll take my leave." Natsume stood up and left. He shut the door harshly and called Ruka.

"Hello?" A man about the age of his late 20's answered.

"It's me. Jiji wouldn't agree to hand over the company. He said I needed a _woman_ to _support_ me so I need to I need to find a _girlfriend _by the end of the week. Oh, he found about the deals I've made. So—"

"So you want me to find a decent girl who won't fall or 'drool' all over you that will be with you until you inherit the company."

"Hn." He was a little annoyed when Ruka interrupted but he let it go.

"Well, I don't have any at the moment but I'll try checking with my girls."

"Call me later than." He hung up after saying goodbye and went to his office to do the mountainous pile of work he put off the last few days.

_Later_

Feeling stressed and tired he paused from doing his work and laid down on the couch in his office. Suddenly his phone started ringing. Irritated at who would call and interrupt his rest, he picked up his phone.

"Hello?" he answered in an irritated voice.

"Its me, Ruka. I got a list of girls."

"Hn."

"Were you doing something?"

"Not really."

"You sound irritated like I was interrupting something."

"I was resting."

"Well come down to the café on XX street with me. You can grab a coffee while getting the list."

Hesitantly, he agreed. He didn't like the idea of going out other than to do work or get necessities, but he needed coffee so he agreed to go anyways.

"See you then."

* * *

Really Short Chapter – Sorry.

Please leave reviews~ :D

**Vocab

*Jiji – the Japanese slang word for "old man" or "grandpa."

*Okaa-san – mother

*bachan – grandma

_ Spoiler _ Ruka is **not** innocent in this. He's a playboy in this story.


End file.
